Junior Exposed
by Clive Koopa
Summary: The koopalings attempt to expose Junior as a fake when they realise Bowser is favouring him more than them. What they end up discovering is a lot more sinister than what they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Junior Exposed**

Chapter 1

Bowser arrived back at Castle Koopa along with Junior and a certain Princess Peach. They got off in Bowser's bedroom and Bowser carried Peach into his room followed by Junior.

"Hey let me go, you slimeball. Mario will save me just like he always does, just you watch," Peach cried. She was used to this, getting kidnapped by Bowser was becoming a regular routine.

"Bwa ha ha ha, Mario will not be rescuing you this time, my darling," Bowser laughed. "Isn't that right, Junior?"

"That's right papa, everything is going according to plan," Junior replied.

"Plan? What's he talking about Bowser?" Peach asked confused.

"Let's just say Mario is quite busy right now fighting my army. While my troops keep him at bay, we are going to get married," Bowser said.

"Married? No chance," Peach said.

"You bet we're getting married," Bowser said happily.

"Oh boy, papa and mama are finally going to get married just like how it should be," Junior said.

-.

Mario found himself surrounded by an army of hammer brothers who had ambushed him on Bowser's orders.

"Come on then Mario, you think you can fight all of us at once," one hammer brother said.

"You won't beat us, so why don't you just make it easy for yourself and just surrender," another hammer brother said.

"Never, I will fight you and I will beat you," Mario said confidently.

"Suit yourself," the first hammer brother said and nodded at the group of around fifteen hammer brothers as they all charged at Mario. Mario tried his best to defend himself but found himself greatly outnumbered. Getting exhausted, Mario collapsed to the ground.

"What's the matter, are we too much for you?" the lead hammer brother said. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you have a good rest. In Bowser's dungeon, that is."

Mario was too exhausted to get up and run away but he dreaded to think of being in the dungeons. Two hammer brothers pulled him to his feet and dragged him off with the rest of the hammer brothers guarding him.

-,

"Junior, look after Peach while I'll go and get ready," Bowser said.

"Will do, see ya soon," Junior said.

In the chambers, the koopalings were talking a major discussion.

"What are you saying Ludwig?" Iggy asked.

"Look, ever since Junior showed up, we have been totally ignored by King Dad. He never lets us go on battles anymore, he ignores our requests and he seems to favour Junior over us," Ludwig said.

"That's true. And Junior is also his heir instead of you, who is the rightful heir," Roy said.

The rest of the koopalings nodded in agreement.

"I mean, Junior isn't even real anyway, he's just a clone of his younger self. And if King Dad favours a clone over his own children then something isn't right," Ludwig said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Larry asked.

The koopalings all looked at each other.

"We need to expose him somehow. King Dad doesn't know that we know that Junior is a fake. What's more, Junior doesn't know that he's just a clone. I have an idea. Now listen up," Ludwig said as he started to reveal his plan to his siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peach gazed out the window as Junior kept a close eye on her.

"He isn't going to come," Junior said. "We told you, he is battling the hammer brothers. He may have already been captured by them."

"No, it can't be. Mario can beat anyone, it doesn't matter if he is outnumbered," Peach said.

Junior just laughed. "Not this time, these are elite hammer brothers who are highly trained in battling."

Peach ignored Junior and continued to stare at the window with hope Mario would come. Junior just sighed. Moments later, Bowser came back in with a wedding suit and a wedding dress.

"Great news, I have just had word Mario has been captured and is now being held in one of my most guarded dungeons," Bowser said.

"No, it can't be. Mario's coming to rescue me and there is no way I am marrying a freak like you," Peach said.

"I'm afraid Mario won't be coming. He already is here in my dungeons. I can come and show you if you like," Bowser laughed.

"You're lying," Peach said shocked.

"Am I?" Bowser laughed and Junior began to laugh also.

"It doesn't matter. Luigi or someone else will come and rescue me instead," Peach said.

"Bwa ha ha ha, they can try but I'm sure my troops can handle those wimps. Anyway enough talk, we have a wedding soon so I'll meet you in the royal chapel later. Get your dress on, Junior will help you," Bowser said as he walked back out before Peach could respond some more.

-,

Larry walked down a corridor and stood in front of a room. He turned around to see if anyone was looking then turned back to the door. He walked in and found some books and documents on a shelf at the end of the room.

"It should be here somewhere," Larry said as he scanned through all the books. These were mostly books on the royal koopa family. He found a book along with some paperwork detailing all the medical records for the koopalings. It had information on birth records and medical history for all of the koopalings, Bowser and the rest of the royal family.

"Just as I suspected," Larry said as he scanned through the documents. "Absolutely nothing on Junior." He took all the documents and books with him to show the rest of the koopalings.

-,

A bit later, the koopalings were gathered around a table in a secret room. Ludwig led the meeting with a short introduction,

"Okay brothers and sister, you all know why we are gathered here, don't you?"

"We're going to expose that fake King Dad wannabe, that fake clone, that fa.." Morton started before being interrupted by Ludwig.

"Okay Morton, we get the idea. But yes, that is why we are here. Earlier I asked Larry to research some documents found in one of the castle's secret libraries. We have gone through these together not long before this meeting and I am going to show you what these entail," Ludwig said as he placed all the documents onto the table.

"These are records showing all our medical history, birth records, genetic records and a lot more along with some books showing the history of the royal family as well as the history of our empire," Ludwig explained.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with exposing Junior?" Roy asked.

"Well for starters, nowhere in any of these source materials does Junior even get a slight mention. It is common knowledge that for every royal koopa born, their records get stored in this castle and their name gets added in these books. There is no record for Junior anywhere here," Ludwig said.

The koopalings nodded in agreement although some of them were still confused. One of them put their hand up.

"Yes Lemmy," Ludwig said.

"Okay, so his records aren't stored here. But I don't think that is enough to prove that he is fake. King Dad could easily make some excuse to explain his records being absent like they could have been misplaced or something," Lemmy said.

"That's true. And even if they were here, they could easily be falsified," Iggy said.

"Hey wait a second," Larry said scratching his chin."I just thought of something."

All the koopalings looked at Larry.

"What is it Larry?" Ludwig asked.

"I noticed that all these years since Junior has been here, he's not once been taken to hospital. He has never gotten ill, not even a common cold. What's more, he has never bled or cut himself when injured," Larry said.

All the koopalings looked at each other in amazement.

"Geez, you're right Larry," Roy said.

"You know, I don't think Junior is just some clone, he has been modified to make him more tougher than the average koopa. I mean, he doesn't even cry," Larry said.

"What are you saying Larry?" Ludwig said.

"Junior's an android," Iggy said, straight out.

The koopalings looked at each other.

"Right that's it, Junior is going down, there is no way I'm letting some robot take over from me as heir and stealing our jobs," Ludwig said slapping his hands on the table.

"So what are we going to do?" Lemmy asked.

"I am going to have a little chat with Junior and have a little talk about DNA and whatnot, Wendy, I want you to do your usual sweet-talk with King Dad when he is alone and ask him why he never lets us battle anymore but don't mention any of this discussion and certainly do not tell him what we know about Junior. Larry, keep hold of those documents and when the time is right, I will tell you what to do with them. The rest of you, you do not need to do anything as of yet. I will see you later," Ludwig said as he left the room followed by the koopalings who split up. All were deeply shocked at the revelations of Junior.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luigi was sitting down having lunch with Yoshi when Toad ran up to them startling them.

"What's wrong Toad?" Luigi asked.

"Bad news, your brother has been captured by hammer brothers. He's been taken to Castle Koopa," Toad cried.

"Oh no, we got to save him and Peach," Luigi said shocked nd looked at Yoshi who nodded his head in agreement. Forgetting about his lunch, Luigi jumped on Yoshi's back and they headed off.

"Good luck guys," Toad shouted as Yoshi ran off with Luigi on his back.

-,

Bowser was getting himself ready for his upcoming wedding to Peach when Wendy came in.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Bowser said as he turned to face his only daughter.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked seeing him in a suit.

"I'm getting married today," Bowser replied.

"What?" Wendy asked shocked. "You never told me you were getting married."

"No, I never told you or your brothers, except for Junior of course," Bowser replied.

Wendy turned away briefly and faced Bowser again.

"But I thought you wasn't going to get married again. You promised mom that you would stay single and look after us," Wendy said.

Bowser didn't know what to say. After a long pause, he replied, "I know but I really love her and she is Junior's mother."

"About Junior," Wendy said ignoring the love comment. "Me and my brothers were talking and we want to know why don't you let us battle anymore?"

"What?" Bowser said.

"Ever since Junior came onto the scene, you have never let us join your batttles. It's always Junior who gets to join you," Wendy said.

"I...," Bowser started not knowing what to say.

"Well?" Wendy asked starting to get impatient.

"I don't know why you are asking me this, you never asked me before," Bowser said.

"I'm asking you now. So why does Junior get to do all your battles and not us? Don't you love us anymore?" Wendy asked.

Bowser was gobsmacked.

"How could you even say such a thing? Of course I love you and I always have," Bowser said.

"So why don't we battle anymore?" Wendy asked.

"Look, I have to go, I'm getting married soon," Bowser said about to walk to the back door.

"Is Junior going to be king when you die?" Wendy demanded starting to get louder. "I thought Ludwig was going to be king. Why have we never seen Junior's birth pictures?"

Bowser was getting uncomfortable and replied,

"I'm sorry. Can we talk about this another time?" Bowser said and quickly rushed into the back room and locked the door before Wendy could talk more. He began to sweat.

Wendy walked out back from where she came. She never got any answers and Bowser's reactions proved that he was hiding something from the koopalings.

-,

Ludwig was looking around the castle for Junior and came across a lone koopa troopa.

"Hey you, have you seen Junior?" Ludwig asked the koopa troopa.

"I saw him in Bowser's room a while ago. He's looking after Peach," the koopa troopa said.

"Peach is here?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, Bowser's going to marry her," the koopa troopa said.

"You WHAT?" Ludwig asked.

"Bowser is ge.." the koopa troopa started but Ludwig rushed past him before he could continue.

"King Dad can't get married not after the promise he made to mom," Ludwig said to himself as he ran up several floors of stairs up to Bowser's room. He ran in to find it empty. Both Junior and Peach were gone.

"Damn," Ludwig said as he punched the air.

-,

Luigi and Yoshi made their way through to Bowser's kingdom when they stopped for a quick rest.

"You okay, Yoshi?" Luigi asked Yoshi.

"I'm fine Luigi. We're nearly there. Won't be long now," Yoshi answered.

"Well lookie here," a voice from behind the duo came. Yoshi and Luigi quickly turned around to see a hammer brother.

"So nice of you to join us," the hammer brother continued.

"Us?," Yoshi said nervously.

As soon as Yoshi said this, him and Luigi found themselves surrounded by the same group of hammer brothers that had captured Mario. There was no escape.

"What do we do now Luigi? I'm scared," Yoshi said.

"Aaaw, poor little Yoshi," the lead hammer brother taunted.

"You leave Yoshi alone," Luigi said angrily jumping off Yoshi' back.

The hammer brother just grinned and then said, "Seize them," he ordered.

Both Luigi and Yoshi tried to fight off the koopas but they were too tough as they threw their hammers at them. One hammer landed a direct hit on Luigi.

"Ow, ow," Luigi said as he was repeatedly hit. Yoshi couldn't eat the hammers and the best he could do was try and dodge the hammers.

"Please, no more. I give up," Yoshi pleaded eventually.

"I can't take this anymore. I can't fight like this," Luigi said. "I've had enough."

The hammers stopped and Luigi and Yoshi looked at the hammer brothers who all grinned at them.

"Wise decision," the leader said as they closed in on Yoshi and Luigi and tied them up.

"Just in case you try and run away, we can't take any chances," the leader said. "Okay let's go."

The hammer brothers walked off escorting Luigi and Yoshi to the dungeons where they would be reunited with Mario.

-,

The koopalings had reunited later in a back room of the castle.

"I can't believe King Dad is marrying Peach," Iggy said.

"After all he's done and all the promises he made, this is how he repays us and our mother also," Wendy said.

"Most of the troops here didn't even know about this either except a few and that Junior," Iggy said.

"Its a good thing none of us are invited then. Word has it that Bowser has sent an elite group of hammer brothers to capture anyone who tries to interfere and rescue Peach. He has it all worked out. I gather these troops know nothing of the wedding," Ludwig said. After a brief pause, he added,

"We have to stop that wedding, Bowser cannot get married to Peach. It would go against all koopa tradition and would change our relationship with the Mushroom Kingdom forever."

"Well what are waiting for," Roy said as he got up to his feet. "They could be getting married right now so we have to move quickly." The koopalings all agreed and walked out of the room and proceeded in their plan to stop Bowser's wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mario sat down in the dungeon sadly and thought about Peach and his own capture.

"I hope Peach is alright. I need to get out of here, Bowser is up to something. Never mind, Luigi and Yoshi will come and rescue us and put an end to Bowser's plans," Mario said to himself. He prayed that his brother and Yoshi would be fine and then heard footsteps coming to his cell. The door opened and Mario's hope dropped instantly when he saw who it was.

"I got some company for you, Mario," the hammer brother who stood at the cell door said as he pushed Luigi and Yoshi in and quickly locked the door before they could run back out.

"Luigi, Yoshi, they got you too," Mario said.

"They had us surrounded and we couldn't fight with their never ending hammers and they forced us to surrender," Luigi said sadly.

"We're sorry we let you down," Yoshi said.

"It's okay guys. No need to get upset. At least you tried. They did the same with me," Mario said.

"What do we do now?" Luigi asked.

"Now that we are locked in here, we have to just sit tight, wait and hope that Peach is okay. I can't see a way to get out of here and I'm sure Bowser has this whole section guarded to the max,'" Mario said.

"So we do nothing then?" Luigi asked surprised.

"Do you have any good ideas?" Mario asked.

Luigi looked at Yoshi and looked around the cell, they both sighed and shook their heads realising there was no way out.

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for quite a while. So the best we can do now is hope someone outside comes to our rescue," Mario said. Luigi and Yoshi both sat down either side of Mario.

-,

"This is a great plan Bowser," Kamek said while standing next to him. "You cannot surely fail this time."

"Bwa ha ha ha thanks, and I owe it all to Junior. Also, with the Mario Brothers and their dinosaur friend locked up, nothing can go wrong now. Very soon, I will force Peach to marry me and then I will put my next phase into plan," Bowser said.

"Most of your troops including your own children are still not aware that you are marrying Peach or what you are planning to do afterwards," Kamek said.

"Keep it that way, the less my troops know about my plans the better, This is why I only invited a select few to my wedding," Bowser replied. "The last thing we want is a mass revolt just as I put my plans into motion."

"Of course, this is going to be the most dastardly and brutal act you have ever pulled and the empire would surely hate you for it if word got out," Kamek said.

"This is going to be big Kamek, once I have Peach to myself, I will make her an android just like Junior then she'll be under my spell forever and then I will use her not to take over but destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and its peoples," Bowser said.

"You are a genius," Kamek grinned. "What are you going to do with the Mario Brothers and Yoshi?"

"They will remain here as my prisoners until I decide what to do with them. Perhaps I will make them my permanent slaves or maybe I will execute them," Bowser replied. "Anyway I have a wedding to get to. Meet me in the chapel in an hour."

"Yes Bowser, I will be there," Kamek replied and left the room.

Meanwhile, Larry listened behind another door, not the same one Kamek walked out of and was gobsmacked at what he just heard. He never thought his father would be capable of such things. He pulled out a tape recorder from underneath his shell and stopped it. He had recorded the whole thing on tape.

"Oh my god, this is bad. Wait till the others hear about this." Larry said quietly and ran off to tell his siblings.

-,

The koopalings couldn't believe what they were hearing as Larry played the conversation he had recorded between Bowser and Kamek.

"No way, not even King Dad would stoop that low," Wendy said.

"What he is doing is mass murder and to force Peach into something like that is just sick," Lemmy said. "This conversation just proves how much we and the troops mean to him."

"What are we going to do now?" Roy asked.

"Well we have to make sure this wedding never takes place. I will make sure the whole castle hears what dear old King Dad is up to," Ludwig said taking the tape and tape recorder.

"I thought King Dad wanted to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, not destroy it," Iggy said.

"Yeah well now we know why we weren't invited to his wedding," Ludwig said.

"I'll go and find Peach," Iggy said.

"I'll come with you Iggy. We have to warn her of the plot and get her away from Junior and King Dad as quickly as possible," Lemmy said. They both left in search of Peach.

"I'll go and see if I can talk to Junior," Larry said walking out.

The remaining koopalings split up to do their own things as Ludwig began to walk with the tape and recorder safely under his shell. He would vow to expose Bowser and Junior if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was less than an hour to go before the wedding Larry entered the royal headquarters to look for Junior. The whole area was empty and he looked through every room but couldn't find him and was about to give up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you looking for someone?" it sad from behind Larry. Larry turned around to find Junior.

"There you are. I was looking for you. There's things I need to discuss with you and it wont wait," Larry said.

"What kind of things? This better be quick as I have somewhere to be," Junior said.

"What? Like a wedding, perhaps?" Larry said.

"You knew?" Junior asked.

"Yes, it is that I want to talk to you about and there's other things too," Larry said.

"I'm listening," Junior said as he awaited Larry's revelations. Larry proceeded to tell Junior everything he and the rest of the koopalings knew about him and the wedding and what Bowser plans to do afterwards. Junior started to smile afterwards and laughed out really loud.

"What's so funny?" Larry asked shocked at Junior's reaction.

"You have no idea, do you?" Junior laughed. He walked slowly advanced towards Larry who was starting to get scared now. "You see Larry, I knew along I wasn't really your brother or indeed related to Bowser. I am indeed an android as created by Kamek. Your father has nothing to do with it but Kamek put him under a spell to ensure he would favour me over you," Junior said. He was standing right in front of Larry now with an evil grin.

"I should have known. King Dad would not abandon us like that," Larry replied now sweating with fear. Junior nodded in agreement. Larry started to run but Junior tackled him to the floor where he kept him pinned down.

"Now that you know my little secret, I'm afraid I can't let you leave," Junior said. He dragged Larry into Junior's room and tied him up so he couldn't run away. Junior took a needle out of his drawer and a potion bottle. He stuck the needle into the potion and pulled it back out with some potion inside the needle.

"Do you know what this is, Larry?" Junior taunted as Larry looked on in dread. "This is the stuff what is going to put you under my spell and turn you into an android like me."

"No, " Larry said. "No, keep away from me," Larry said getting louder. He was about to scream but Junior put his hand over Larry's mouth.

"Sssh, it will soon be over," Junior said as he placed the needle against Larry's neck about to inject him but just as he was about to do so, something hard hit his head and he dropped the needle and fell to the ground.

"Ludwig, you saved my life," Larry said relieved seeing Ludwig carrying a hammer.

"I figured Junior was playing us all along and I also figured you was in danger. One of the hammer brothers was kind enough to lend me one his hammers so I could do just that what I did now," Ludwig explained as he untied Larry.

"Where are the others?" Larry asked now untied.

"Well King Dad and Peach will most certainly be at the altar now and so the other koopalings will be trying to break in. So do we. Go on ahead while I deal with Junior, I'll catch up with you," Ludwig said. He uses the rope that was used to tie Larry up to tie up Junior while he was still unconcious. Junior eventually woke up to see Ludwig looking down on him. He tried to move but realised he was now immobilised.

"Hey, wha..," Junior started but was silenced by a cloth Ludwig placed in his mouth.

"Oh no, you have no right to speak android," Ludwig replied and Junior gave him an evil look.

"I know exactly what to do with you," Ludwig said as he pulled Junior to his feet and escorted him out of the room.

-,

The rest of the koopalings waited at the door to the castle chapel and tried to think of ways of getting in.

"Where are Ludwig and Larry already? They should be here now," Iggy said.

"They must have got held up," Roy said. Larry eventually came down the stairs and joined them.

"Sorry I'm late, ran into a bit of bother with Junior. Ludwig will be here soon," Larry said.

"Well you're here now. The wedding is less than twenty minutes away now. There are only about six other koopas in there apart from Bowser, Kamek and Peach," Iggy said.

"Ludwig? You're finally here?" Wendy said seeing Ludwig join them but then saw Junior with Ludwig holding him with his arm around Junior's shoulders still tied up.

"What's he doing here?" Wendy asked.

"He's our hostage," Ludwig said.

"MMMPH," Junior screamed.

"Shut it, you," Ludwig said slapping Junior holding onto him tight.

"There is one more thing we have to do. The question is which one of us is going to do it," Ludwig said.

"What's that?" Morton asked.

"Someone has to go down and let the Mario brothers out. They can help us destroy this whole plot," Ludwig said.

The koopalings knew Ludwig was serious and in any other circumstances, they would never have released their enemies.

"I'll go," Larry said.

"Ask one of the guards for a key, they know what's going on now. Their leader lent me their hammer," Ludwig said as Larry then left.

"So what are we going to do with this fake cloned android?," Roy said taunting Junior.

"I say we get rid of him, he is of no use to us and is just a useless android. He isn't even real," Iggy said.

"Yeah, let's execute him now," Morton said.

"Dump him in the lava," Roy said.

"Hold on guys, we will deal with Junior as soon as this crap has been dealt with," Ludwig answered.

Larry ran back to them not long afterwards.

"It's done, both brothers and Yoshi are released. They know everything," Larry said.

"Well where are they?" Ludwig asked.

"They will be here. They are getting themselves ready to save Peach," Larry replied.

"It's a me a Mario," the familiar voice came from behind. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi stood next to the koopalings.

"Just get this over with then get out of here," Ludwig said. He hated having to side with his enemies over this issue. Mario understood and both brothers went into fire mode and star mode. They burst the door down and startled everyone.

"Mario, you came," Peach said.

"You, how did you escape your confinement," Bowser said shocked.

Mario just smirked without saying anything. Mario ran towards Peach and threw fireballs at the congregation.

"Kamek, get them," Bowser ordered as Kamek tried to use his wand to zap them but Mario deflected them with his star power. Mario grabbed Peach and jumped out of the window while on top of Yoshi followed by Luigi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Bowser screamed. "After all that, we had it all sussed out but we still failed.

"King Dad," Ludwig shouted walking in with Junior.

"Ludwig, what are you doing with Junior? Let him go right now," Bowser ordered.

"No. I will not let this android go," Ludwig said.

Both Bowser and Kamek was shocked at this response.

"This is your brother and you should respect him as such," Bowser said.

"No King Dad, he is not my brother," Ludwig said and he took the tape recorder out of his shell and played it shocking everyone inside except for the koopalings.

Kamek lunged for Ludwig but Bowser stopped him.

"Not only that but Kamek put you under a spell so you would favour Junior over us," Ludwig added.

"That's a lie," Kamek said but Bowser glared at him.

"Spell? What?" Bowser shook his head with confusion.

"Are you going to listen to this nonsense?" Kamek said but Bowser was starting to break out of the spell.

"Good, he's coming back," Wendy said as the rest of the koopalings came in to Ludwig's defence.

"It is your nonsense I will not be listening to," Bowser said snatching Kamek's wand of him. "You won't be needing this anymore. Take this traitor away," he said to two hammer brothers who escorted Kamek out of the chapel.

"Noooooooooooooo, you will regret this Bowser, I swear. I made you who you was, ME!" Kamek said as he was being dragged away.

"King Dad?" Ludwig said as the rest of the koopalings began to sob.

"I'm so sorry I let you kids down, I don't know what came over me. You know I would never abandon you, don't you?" Bowser said. The koopalings all nodded.

"It's okay King Dad, we forgive you. It wasn't your fault Kamek cast a spell on you and made you put this android fake as your favourite and heir," Roy said.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do now?" Ludwig said.

"This clone is evil, he tried to turn me into an android, "Larry replied.

"He should be finished now, end of," Iggy said.

"Well that's settled. Junior is no longer part of this family. Take him straight to the trapdoor room, you know what to do," Bowser said.

Junior struggled to break out his bonds but Ludwig had tied him tight.

"I'll take him right away," Ludwig said as he took Junior to the trapdoor room, which was just a small room with a trapdoor and placed Junior onto it. Ludwig pulled a lever on the wall opening the trapdoor plunging Junior into the lava below. Junior was gone. Ludwig closed the trapdoor again and left the room. He and the rest of the koopalings were satisfied that thing were back to normal and Ludwig was back to being heir.

THE END


End file.
